Lost Memories
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: Sanguine's son is in trouble. Big trouble. And he doesn't know why. Not knowing what to do, he enlists the help of his father, Dusk, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, and his crush, Dusk's daughter. Together, they work to destroy the threat and in the process Sanguine's son's memories of his childhood long forgotten resurface along with a stronger attraction for Dusk's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta sat up in her room at the house she shared with her father, Dusk. The early morning sun streamed through her window and she could hear her father moving around downstairs; his skin just grown back. The female vampire brushed some of her long, black hair out of her face and turned back to the documents and papers that surrounded her on her bed.

Since finishing up her little 'project' with her old friend Ophelia, the daughter of another vampire named Moloch whom she despised, Vendetta could finally turn her attention to her other project she had. She glanced at her clock, checking the time and was once again surprised to see that her Texan companion, Raymond-Leroy Sanguine the son of Billy-Ray Sanguine had not shown up yet like he always did. Just like he hadn't for the past week and a half.

It was weird. Normally he would show up around the early morning when he was sure the threat of a hungry vampire pulling him through the metal bars of the cage they kept in the living room and being eaten. But lately Vendetta hadn't heard a word from him, which was very,_ very_ strange.

And, as much as she missed her punching bag, she had to admit it was nice. She and Dusk hadn't needed to replace any surfaces in_ weeks_. The floors and ceiling and walls were crack free, no chips or dents or any of the usual traces they could find all over when he visited. No more hundreds of dollars repair bills and now Vendetta could spend that money on much better things. Like new weapons. She loved new things to hurt people with; each one useful in their own way. Her father preferred to go weaponless when fighting, but she liked them.

Movement coming up the stairs caught her attention and she shoved her papers under her pillow as fast as she could, her father appearing in the doorway just as she took out a weapon magazine and put on the façade of annoyance and nonchalance.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Vendetta snarled, anger flaring in her blue eyes.

Dusk ignored her, used to the violent behavior, and spoke. "I was just wondering if you had heard from Ray-Roy."

"Why?"

"I am finding it odd and unsettling, though a very nice change, that he isn't around. I'm hoping he isn't in trouble."

"Why? Is he actually starting to grow on you?"

"No. But I know that if he is in trouble, either himself or Sanguine are going to come running to_ us_ for help."

"Right." Vendetta thought for a moment. "The last I heard of him was about two weeks ago. Ever since he hasn't contacted me or come by. At first, I figured he had gotten hit by a train or something but I don't think so since Sanguine would have most likely called us."

Dusk nodded in agreement. "True. Anyway, I'm heading out."

"Okay. Whatever."

Vendetta waited until her father was out of the house then pulled back out her project. She looked over the information, anger once again building. She was hunting someone. Someone who had done something to her. They had killed her best friend. Her only friend in the whole world. And they had gotten away with it.

Vendetta clenched her fists, fighting the urge to break something. She had broken a promise, an action that was unforgivable in her eyes and the only way to make things right was to kill the person responsible for it happening. Just as she was getting back into her private investigation, a familiar rumbling reached her ears and Raymond-Leroy Sanguine erupted out of the floor in front of her, his suit covered in his own blood.

"Vendetta," he said, his voice empty of that normal cheerfulness. "I'm in trouble. Big trouble."

**Yes, the first chapter is published! Hope you all enjoy this story and review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Ray-Roy was walking down the street, his blond hair being blown around by the wind. His hands were jammed in his coat pockets, one hand clutching his straight razor in a tight grip. People were after him. And not the normal kinds like Sanctuary operatives or Cleavers. No, they seemed to be after him for a deeper reason but he couldn't possibly figure out the reason.

It had all started about two and a half weeks ago, when he had been trying to sleep in the apartment his father Sanguine and himself owned. The feeling he had gotten had been uneasy, like someone was watching. Ray-Roy had tried to brush it off, but it persisted and steadily got worse and worse. He started to lose sleep and couldn't concentrate, thinking something was going to attack him at any moment.

_'__This must be what Vendetta feels like all the time_,' Ray-Roy thought to himself as he imagined his paranoid crush.

Something flickered in the edge of his vision and Ray-Roy wheeled around, just about to pull his razor out. He stared intently at the alley, ready for an enemy to jump out. A stray cat wandered out from behind a garbage can, saw him, hissed, than bolted off down the street.

Ray-Roy relaxed, laughing softly to himself. Scared of an alley cat. What was going on with him?

And then something flew by his ear and landed in the wall right next to his head. Ray-Roy swore and dove into the alley, more darts zipping by his head. When whoever it was paused to reload, Ray-Roy leaped out of his hiding spot, razor flashing.

Seeing something up in a window a few stories above across the street, Ray-Roy burrowed down then went side-ways, going up through the walls of the building until he reached the room the sniper was in. As he entered, something smashed into his head.

Ray-Roy was on the ground, blood pumping out of his head and pieces of lamp on the ground. The Texan rolled out of the way of the boot that came at him. He looked around, seeing his razor a few feet away. Ray-Roy went to reach for it but his attacker stamped on his hand, making him howl in pain.

Whoever it was moved in, kicking him in the ribs repeatedly. Ray-Roy finally grabbed the foot and twisted, making them fall to the floor. He got on top and fired punch after punch onto them. They lunged upwards and they went rolling, glass shards, the pieces piercing his back and making him hiss in pain.

The attacker got to their feet, grabbing Ray-Roy and slamming him into a wall. They pulled out a knife and Ray-Roy screamed in pain as it pierced his skin. Ray-Roy sank into the wall, moving down and reaching up through the floor to grab his razor with his good hand. He waited a few seconds, pinpointing their exact location then burst though and grabbed them, throwing them to the floor.

"Who are you?" Ray-Roy snarled. "Why've you been followin' me?"

His attacker, a man, just kicked him in the knee. Ray-Roy fell down, bashing his chin on the coffee table. By the time he got up, vision spinning, the man was gone.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE Favorite, follow and review!**

**Shirtless Ray-Roy in the next chapter just to let you know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Present time…._

Vendetta watched as Ray-Roy rushed to her window, yanking the curtains shut and slamming the door then locking it. He turned to her and she finally got a good look at him.

"Ray-Roy what happened!" she yelled, looking him over.

He was bloody and beaten, bruises already showing on his face and arms. She could smell fresh blood still tricking from wounds and she had to fight the hunger that rose up. Vendetta couldn't help it. She _was_ a vampire.

"I'm in trouble," he repeated. "And I need your help."

Vendetta scowled then sighed. "Okay, let's get you patched up first. You're really tempting me right now and I won't be much help if I eat you."

Ray-Roy nodded and she stood, going to the door. She unlocked it and led the way to the bathroom. Ray-Roy went to follow but one of his legs gave out. Vendetta barely managed to grab him, practically dragging him over to the tub. He sat down heavily and Vendetta moved out to the closet, bringing back a first aid kit.

"Take off your shirt," she said as she opened the case.

Ray-Roy did as he was told, peeling off his bloody shirt to reveal his tan, toned torso. Vendetta turned back around with a roll of bandages and antiseptic spray and sat down next to him. She looked at his body, examining the stab wounds on his front and the bruises that covered his body.

He_ was_ in good shape, she had to admit. With a six-pack and a half, broad shoulders and chest; she was sure he didn't have an ounce of fat on him.

"This is going to hurt," she warned as she uncapped the antiseptic.

Ray-Roy gave her a weak grin. "Ya like what ya see don't ya?"

Vendetta poured the liquid onto the wounds making him yelp.

"I told you it would hurt. Now explain what's going on."

Ray-Roy explained as she worked, fighting the urge to wince every once in a while. The female vampire moved around behind him and began to pick out the glass imbedded in his back. He yelled suddenly, craning in his head around to look at her.

Vendetta held up a bloody, three inch piece of glass in response. When he finished, Vendetta was silent for a moment.

"So you think you're being followed," she said finishing up his back and going back to sit to face him, taking out the roll of bandages. "And you don't know why, and now they've finally made a move against you and you came to me for help. Why?"

"You and my father are the only ones I can trust," Ray-Roy said. "And maybe Dusk, but I'm still not sure about him."

"Lift your arms," Vendetta instructed.

Ray-Roy did and he did so, letting her wrap the clean white bandages around his middle. They were both quiet for a minute.

"I'll help," Vendetta said finally.

Ray-Roy brightened immediately. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean, I'm just surprised is all."

"Hey," Vendetta grabbed his jaw in one hand, forcing him to look in her eyes. "_No one_ messes with my punching bag."

Before Ray-Roy could respond, another voice joined in.

"_What_ is going on in here?"

Vendetta and Ray-Roy looked over to see Dusk standing in the bathroom doorway, taking in the scene of a shirtless, bandaged Ray-Roy and his daughter, who was still holding Ray-Roy's face. Vendetta let go of Ray-Roy, immediately standing up and moving over to the first aid kit sitting on the counter.

"Nothing," she said briskly. "Ray-Roy's in trouble and I patched him up."

"_Why_?" Dusk asked.

"The blood was making me hungry and I don't want to eat my punching bag."

Dusk nodded then glanced at Ray-Roy, suspicion in his gaze. "I think I'll stay," he said leaning against the doorway. "So what's going on with him this time?"

Ray-Roy explained what was going on while Vendetta cleaned everything up, Dusk listening in silence until he finished.

"I guess I'll call Sanguine and tell him you're over here then," Dusk said straightening up. He looked at Ray-Roy for a moment. "Put a shirt on."

Ray-Roy glanced at his shirt, which lay in bloody tatters on the floor.

"I'll get something," Vendetta said then left. She came back with a black shirt, passing it over. Ray-Roy didn't question her and pulled it on.

They went downstairs into the living room, Ray-Roy ignoring the giant time-locked cage that took up most of the room, and stood in silence until Dusk came in from the kitchen. The male vampire froze when he saw Ray-Roy.

"Are you wearing," he said slowly. "One of_ my_ shirts?"

"Would you rather him running around shirtless?" Vendetta retorted.

"I would rather him be wearing his own shirt."

"Well his is destroyed."

Dusk growled but didn't say anything. Sanguine arrived a few minutes later, coming over to Ray-Roy immediately.

"Ray-Roy!" he exclaimed when he saw him. "You weren't eaten!"

"Why would ya think I'd be eaten?" Ray-Roy frowned. "I didn't get attacked by a cannibal. Or at least I think."

"No, by the two vamps here."

Vendetta and Dusk growled.

Ray-Roy interjected quickly, explaining to his father what happened.

"Of course I'll help," Sanguine said when Ray-Roy finished. "I ain't gonna let some weird people kill my only son. So where do we start?"

"That's what I don't know about," Ray-Roy said. "So I've decided we're gonna need some help."

"From who?"

**Thank you to the two people who've reviewed so far! Seriously, what's with you people? There were so many people reviewing for the last stories, where'd you guys go? :'(**

**And there****_ will_**** be more shirt-less Ray-Roy later on. XD**

**Valkyrie and Skulduggery come in the next chapter!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Dusk, Sanguine, Ray-Roy and Vendetta arrived at Skulduggery Pleasant's house twenty minutes later without incident. They walked up the driveway, going to the door where Sanguine knocked. There wasn't any answer but they did begin to hear very loud screaming and squealing coming from behind the house.

Confused, the four moved around to the backyard and froze, staring at the scene in front of them. Pleasant was throwing his partner, Valkyrie Cain, up into the air, then catching her and repeating the process. He seemed to be highly amused while Cain didn't.

"_Stop! You're going to drop me!"_ Cain shrieked, being tossed once again.

"Would you rather just jump off the roof?" Pleasant asked, catching her.

"No."

"Then we're going to do this, this way." He chucked her again.

"Well find another way! I'm going to puke!"

"_You're_ the one who wants to fly."

"I don't want to learn this way! Now put me down!"

"Okay, if you say so."

Pleasant stepped back, folding his arms and watched Cain slam into the ground.

"Oww…" she moaned, voice muffled by the ground.

"You said you wanted down."

"Not cool…."

"Are you okay?"

"If you call 'in intense abdominal pain' okay then yes."

"Good, I was afraid I was going to have to waste ten bucks on gas money rushing you to the Sanctuary for Nye to fix up."

Cain groaned.

"Uh, excuse me," Sanguine finally spoke.

Cain and Pleasant both looked up, noticing them for the first time.

"Oh," Pleasant said. "Hello. Didn't see you there."

Cain raised her head to look at them. "Great. Just great."

Ray-Roy and Sanguine grinned cheerfully, Dusk and Vendetta not speaking or showing anything on their faces.

"Sorry for botherin' ya," Sanguine said. "But we have a problem."

"You mean Ray-Roy has a problem," Vendetta interrupted.

"Yeah, but we're helpin' him."

Pleasant cocked his head. "What's going on?"

Ray-Roy explained what had been going on the last couple weeks, including what had happened to him that day. When he finished, Pleasant and Cain stared at him.

"So some people are after you," Cain said. "But you don't know why and want Skulduggery and me to help you."

Ray-Roy thought for a moment then nodded. "Yep."

She sighed. "Okay, I'll help."

"Me too," Skulduggery said cheerfully. "It's been a while since I've done something that the Sanctuary didn't tell us to do."

"You mean pick up Ghastly and Ravel's groceries and dry cleaning."

"Suddenly they come to power and all of a sudden everyone's their slave, Pleasant muttered.

"Great!" Ray-Roy grinned. "So, do ya have any idea of where to start?"

"Actually," Skulduggery said. "Yes. Yes I do."

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ray-Roy sat up in the apartment, watching TV. Vendetta, Dusk, Cain, Pleasant, and Sanguine were off somewhere else, leaving him alone for the day. Everything was going well so far, than he sensed the vibrations coming through the floor that someone was coming into the apartment. Pretending not to notice, Ray-Roy slipped his hand into his jacket, unfolding his razor.

He felt the vibrations directly behind him and he spun, his razor going for his neck. The man ducked the attack then pounced on Ray-Roy, knocking him off the couch and onto the floor. Punches met his abdomen and face, making bright lights dance in his vision. When they cleared, Ray-Roy realized he was against the wall, being smashed into it repeatedly.

The Texan tried to break the hold but whoever it was, was strong. He gave up that approach and tried to sink into the wall but the man punched him in the chin. The man fumbled with something in his jacket, bringing out a syringe.

"You're coming with me," the man's voice was deep and gravely, right next to his ear.

And then the window exploded and the man was torn off him before he could jab it into Ray-Roy's side. Once his vision refocused, Ray-Roy saw Vendetta viciously attacking the man, who he now realized was also a vampire. At first, Vendetta was winning, using the surprise to give her a head start. But now the man had gotten over his shock and was fighting back. He grabbed Vendetta and smashed her head into the TV screen. Sparks flew as the man pulled her out then bashed her repeatedly into the wall.

Ray-Roy came up behind and wrapped an arm around his throat, hauling him away from Vendetta. He threw the vampire onto the floor then kicked him repeatedly. Vendetta got up and bared her teeth. Now she was mad.

The male vampire managed to roll away, grabbing his syringe off the floor and went to stab Ray-Roy with it but Vendetta stabbed him in the heart with a knife. The vampire's eyes widened and he began to choke on his own blood. He jerked, the syringe slipping out from between his fingers onto the floor.

Ray-Roy scooped it up before he could grab it again then stepped back. Vendetta looked at the vampire.

"What's your name," she said.

The vampire's gaze fixed on her and he let out a chocked growl. Vendetta twisted the knife making him cry out.

"Name."

The vampire coughed up a mouthful of blood. He tried to say something but Ray-Roy couldn't tell what. Then he passed out.

Vendetta grumbled something then pulled her weapon out of the unconscious vampire and stepped back.

"I'll call the others," she said. "Let them know we captured someone. Nice job acting as bait by the way, Cain will be happy to know you'll most likely be replaced as bait for the rest of this investigation instead of using her."

Ray-Roy gave her a smile. "Good to know. And lookie here."

He held up the syringe. "Wonder what this is."

"It isn't the wolf's bane and hemlock mixture that vampire's use," Vendetta observed. "I'm guessing it's some type of tranquilizer since he could have easily killed you without needing to inject you."

"So he must have wanted to take me somewhere," Ray-Roy said. "But where?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

**Favorite, follow and review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

After Ray-Roy and Vendetta met back up with the others, dragging the unconscious vampire with them, they told them that they had managed to capture someone. Pleasant cocked his head. "A vampire huh? Dusk? Do you recognize him?"

Dusk glanced at the vampire, who was hand cuffed to a chair, then shook his head. "No. He does not look familiar."

"Vendetta?"

"If I knew him I would have said so already," Vendetta snapped.

"Okay then, since none of us can identify our friend here, then that means we'll have to interrogate him."

"I'll wake him up for ya," Sanguine moved over and took out some smelling salts then waved it under the vampire's nose. He jerked awake immediately, blinking his eyes, then began to struggle.

"Don't even try," Vendetta hissed.

The vampire looked around at them. He growled.

"Hello," Pleasant said cheerfully. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions is all. First one: what is your name?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Come on, help us out."

"No way."

"Okay then, since you don't want to say your name, I'll just call you Pudding."

"Wait_ what_?"

"Yeah. Pudding, it has a good ring to it. So Pudding, who-

"Curse."

"Excuse me?"

"That is my name."

"Oh, too bad. I was really hoping I could call you Pudding."

"What do you want?"

"Why are you chasing Ray-Roy?" Pleasant asked.

"Like I'll tell you."

"Do I need to call you Pudding again?"

Curse grumbled something then spoke louder. "I was hired by some guy to bring the Texan to the airport. A contact would take him to wherever the guy who hired me is from there."

"Do you know who your employer is?"

"Nope."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"Well you are obviously senseless since I am not."

"But you are holding something back."

"No I'm not."

Pleasant just shook his head then pulled out a small vial of clear liquid. Ray-Roy noticed Vendetta and Dusk tense.

"Is that?"

"Salt water? Why, yes. Yes it is. And if you don't start cooperating I will force it down your throat."

Curse's eyes narrowed. "You can't so that. You're a Sanctuary agent."

"And you know who I am and what I am capable of. Killing you would be nothing."

"But in front of your little accomplice?"

"Valkyrie's strong. She could take it."

"What about the two other vampires?"

"What about them?"

"Do you really think it's smart to do this in front of them?"

"Why? They don't care and if it wasn't for their code they would kill you themselves."

Curse was quiet for a minute.

"So? Are you going to work with us or not?"

Curse growled but gave up. "I do not know who hired me," he said. "But maybe you can get the name from the group I am a part of."

Pleasant's head cocked. "And what group is that?"

"It's a group of vampire's from Moloch's pack; we call ourselves the Wicked. You'll find them hanging around the apartment complexes. They know more details so ask them."

"We will. I think that is all. Thank you for your time. Now, I'll just-

Pleasant was cut off as Curse finished cutting through his binding and lunged at Pleasant, knocking him on his back. Cain swore and she and Sanguine ended up pulling Curse off of Pleasant. Pleasant sat up he brushed himself off then stood. "As I was saying, now, I will be calling some Cleavers over here to take you off to the Sanctuary to be put in a holding cell for attacking a Sanctuary official."

Curse snarled again and Vendetta and Dusk ended up holding him back.

"Then," Pleasant continued. "We'll go and have a chat with your friends."

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was busy. :/**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

It felt odd to Vendetta, returning to Moloch's apartment complex since she had tortured and killed his daughter only a few short months before. She, Dusk and Ray-Roy were going to go talk to the Wicked, since they needed Ray-Roy there to show them who they were talking about and Dusk and Vendetta for protection. Sanguine, Pleasant and Cain were back at the Sanctuary, Pleasant filing a report against Curse.

"So where do ya guys think they will be?" Ray-Roy asked.

"Probably hanging around Moloch's apartment building somewhere," Vendetta responded as they entered a tunnel. Ray-Roy's footsteps echoed sharply against the cement walls, the two vampires' were completely silent.

They entered another street, making their way over to Moloch's building. Ray-Roy started to say something else but was cut off by Dusk speaking.

"I hear voices," he said angling his head off to an alley.

They walked over entered the narrow walk way, finding a group of five vampires just where Curse had said they'd be. A female vampire with orange-red hair was leaning against the alley wall, arms crossed over her chest. Two males were against the opposite wall, one was slightly older than the other with longer dark hair while the other had lighter hair. Another female sat on top of a large pile of crates with the last male, both had blond hair. All three of them looked up at the three newcomers.

The blond girl's eyes narrowed when she saw them. "We know who you are. What are you doing here?"

"Are you the group referred to as 'the Wicked'?" Dusk asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the older, darker haired man sneered.

"We're here to ask you a few questions concerning this man," Vendetta responded, pushing Ray-Roy forward slightly.

"Ah yes," the blond male said. "Him."

"And who are you?" Ray-Roy asked. "I make it a point to know who is tryin' to kill me."

"I am Ruthless," The male blond said. "This is my sister Trinity. The red-head is Avalon and those two are Cleave and Twisted."

"Why are you tryin' to kill me exactly?"

"We aren't trying to kill you," the red-head, Avalon, sneered.

"Yeah, that was all Curse's," the younger male, Twisted put in. "He went off on his own for a job."

"Well that job is to capture me apparently," Ray-Roy said.

"You're the 'stupid-blond haired-redneck'?" Trinity said.

"Oh, so just because I'm from Texas means that I'm a redneck? Talk about a hypocrite." Ray-Roy crossed his arms and sulked.

"Look," Vendetta said, steering the conversation back. "We're to get answers. Who hired Curse?"

"Some American," Cleave answered airily. "He came by saying that he needed someone to go get someone for him."

"Do you know who this was?" Dusk asked.

"No clue, wouldn't give us his name."

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"N-

"Yes," Trinity cut off her brother. "I overheard him talking on a phone saying that he would catch a plane to Chicago."

"Chicago?" Ray-Roy said with a frown. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why would he want to bring him to Chicago?" Vendetta asked.

"We don't know," Avalon stated. "Look, we don't know anything except for the fact that someone wants you in Chicago and now Curse is in prison."

Vendetta grunted. "Great. Let's go."

They turned to leave but were stopped when Cleave called out. "Now hang on a second," he said.

The three stopped.

"Since we just helped you," Cleave continued, glancing at his friends. "I figure you owe us."

Vendetta growled. "Fine. How much do you want?"

"Oh we don't want money," Avalon said, a smile tinging her lips.

"Then what?"

"Him," she pointed at Ray-Roy.

Ray-Roy stared. "_What?_"

"Why do you want_ him_?" Vendetta said.

"We're hungry," Twisted stated. "And he's the only human with you."

"Well you can't have him, if anyone's going to eat him it's going to be me," Vendetta snapped back.

"If you aren't going to give him to us then," Ruthless said. "Then I guess we'll have to take him from you."

Before Ray-Roy could speak up, Cleave blurred and jumped on Vendetta. Dusk snarled and went forward, intercepting Trinity before she could join her brother in fighting his daughter. Ray-Roy swore and went for his straight razor but was smashed into the wall before he could do anything.

"You're all mine," Avalon hissed in his ear. Ray-Roy tried to pull away but she was fast and threw him against the opposite wall.

…..

Vendetta snarled, going for one of her knives but ended up with an arm twisted behind her back by Cleave while Ruthless beat the crap out of her. Enraged, she used her free hand to take out a weapon and stabbed Cleave in the leg. He howled and let her go and she spun, her heel connecting with Ruthless's jaw. He stumbled back but as she went to press the attack Twisted came out of nowhere and shoved her back. Went down, rolling around. She stabbed him in the gut and was hauled off him.

Cleave's face was twisted in rage as he slammed her into the alley wall. She snapped her elbow into his face, kneading him in the gut at the same time. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her side and she knew that she had just been stabbed.

Snarling in anger, Vendetta spun, her heel connecting with his jaw. Twisted stabbed her again, this time in the back. She could feel her blood dripping down the waistband of her trousers and she hissed.

Faster than they realized what was happening, Vendetta took out her own blades and slashed and slashed again. Their blood fell this time, along with howls of pain. She bared her fangs and lunged, not giving them time to respond. She heard them cursing, followed by snarls. Cleave finally managed to get through her defense and took her to the ground.

They snarled as they rolled around, more of their blood flowing. Suddenly, Cleave was hauled off of her and Dusk was yanking her to her feet, dragging her out onto the street and grabbing Ray-Roy. The ground underneath them began to crack and the three sank into the ground just as Avalon launched herself at them.

**Sorry it took me so long! Finals came up so I was so busy with all of the testing, but now school is over so I can focus more time on writing!**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The three tunneled back to the hotel room they were staying at, coming up out of the floor causing the other's heads to turn.

"What happened?" Sanguine asked, seeing the state of the group.

"Those vamps wanted to eat me," Ray-Roy responded, gripping his side.

"_Eat you_?" Cain said.

"Yeah, stupid vampires. No offense Vendetta."

Vendetta grunted and moved away, limping slightly. Ray-Roy frowned. "Are ya okay?"

"Of course," Vendetta snarled.

Ray-Roy held up his hands. "Just askin'."

Dusk growled and moved past him. He began to explain to the others about what had happened and what they had gotten from the visit. Ray-Roy came over and sat down next to Vendetta. He winced slightly. Vendetta's eyes flickered to him. "You didn't get bitten did you?"

"No."

"Good."

A moment of silence passed, ended by another hiss of pain from Ray-Roy as he tried to shift positions. He heard a sigh from Vendetta.

"Let me see."

Ray-Roy let Vendetta move over and pull up his shirt. Vendetta swore softly.

"What?" Ray-Roy craned his neck, trying to see. "Is it bad?"

"Not as bad as it could be," Vendetta responded. She stood and limped off, although he noticed her steps become more even with each second. The female vampire came back over with a first aid kit and sat down once again. Ray-Roy tensed as the antiseptic was poured over the knife wound and ground his teeth together as it worked over the flesh but relaxed when he felt Vendetta wipe the blood away. She bandaged it up quickly, her skin lightly brushing his. He would never admit it out loud, especially in front of her father, but he loved it when she touched him. Sometimes he would purposely make her mad just to be close to her.

Ray-Ro was snapped out of these thoughts as he let out a yelp of pain.

"Cracked ribs," Vendetta said. "Nothing I can really do about that except give you a leaf to chew on."

She passed him one and he immediately crammed it in his mouth. The pain lessened as he swallowed the juices and he turned to her with a grin.

"That all Pretty Lady?"

"I think so. I bandaged your other wounds as well and I can't see any more. I swear I'm going to hurt that &*%$^ for doing this to you."

Ray-Roy stared. "Really?"

Vendetta looked at him. "Like I told you before, no one messes with my punching bag."

Ray-Roy smiled. "I have to admit, havin' a vamp as my personal bodyguard doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

Vendetta punched him in the arm. "Don't get used to it."

She stood up and moved over to stand beside Dusk, who was eyeing him suspiciously. The male vampire had gotten some nasty wounds as well but he was obviously healing up fine.

"So we go to Chicago," Cain was saying. "And try to find this mystery guy? How is that going to work when we don't even know who he is?"

"I think," Pleasant said. "It's time we give our little vampire friend another visit."

**Please review! More reviews equals more chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked into the interrogation room, finding Curse already inside handcuffed to the table. He glared at them.

"I was told you wanted to speak with me," Curse said. "I will admit I was not pleased when I heard this."

Skulduggery sat down across from him while Valkyrie leaned up against the wall, watching.

"Curse," Skulduggery said. "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"You threatened to call me_ Pudding_."

"I like that name. If I got a dog I would name it that."

"But you won't ever get a dog because it will try to eat you," Valkyrie muttered from behind him.

"Hush you."

"What do you want Detective?" Curse said.

"We want," Skulduggery leaned in close. "A description of your employer. Hair color, height, weight. A name would be nice."

"And why," Curse leaned in as well. "Would I do that? I don't like you."

"He has a good point," Valkyrie piped up.

"I told you to be quiet," Skulduggery said. "Do you want to go wait out in the hall?"

"No."

"Then shush."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and held back her grin as the interrogation continued.

"So," Skulduggery said. "Tell me."

"Or what?"

"I'll be bringing Moloch into this."

Curse's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Skulduggery tipped his hat back slightly. "I don't think Moloch will be pleased to hear that one of his trusted bodyguards is in Sanctuary custody."

Curse's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Why not? We have nothing to lose and nothing to gain. You, on the other hand, do. You'll, first of all, have a prolonged prison sentence. Then, even if you somehow escape or are released, you'll be out of work. Moloch won't be able to trust you and I'm sure your little vampire friends won't either since they will probably be ordered by Moloch to chase you off. But, there is a way to avoid all of this."

"And how is that?" Curse was looking rather worried at this point.

"Tell us what you know about your employer. Where he lives, who he is, what he looks like, etc."

Curse was quiet for a minute, chewing his lip. "Fine, I'll tell you. Everything."

**Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Dusk, Vendetta, Ray-Roy, Sanguine, Pleasant, and Cain arrived in Chicago early the next morning. They walked out of the airport and into the city. Cars honking and car alarms blaring. A police car zipped by, siren wailing. Yep, they were in Chicago.

"So," Cain said. "We're looking for a thin, brown haired man with a mustache in Chicago. This shouldn't be hard at all," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No need for sarcasm," Pleasant admonished throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Sanguine was hailing a cab while Vendetta stood off to the side, Ray-Roy smirked at her.

"Ever been to Chicago?" he asked.

"Actually," the female vampire replied. "No."

"Then ya don't know how dangerous it is here huh? Don't worry, I'll protect ya."

Out of the corner of his vision, Ray-Roy could see Dusk standing near them. He was looking at Ray-Roy suspiciously, eyes narrowed slightly. Ever since the male vampire had caught Vendetta bandaging him up in his bathroom he had been looking at him differently. Typically it was a look of uncaring or annoyance, but lately it had turned into one of suspicion and distrust.

Vendetta punching him in the arm snapped him out of his thoughts.

"No," was all she said.

Just then, the cab parked next to them and Pleasant started to load their things into the back of the trunk.

"Come on guys!" Sanguine called.

"Ray-Roy," Dusk speaking stopped Ray-Roy from following the others over to the vehicle and look back.

"Yeah?" Ray-Roy asked.

"I would like to have a word with you."

"But-

"_Now_."

Ray-Roy hesitated then nodded. He came over and the vampire pulled him farther away from the others.

"What's up?" Ray-Roy asked cheerfully.

"Stay away from her."

Ray-Roy frowned. "What?"

"Stay away from Vendetta."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That isn't a reason."

"Yes, it is so you back off of my daughter or else."

"Or else what?"

Dusk grabbed his collar and leaned in, peeling his lip back to reveal his fangs. "You don't want to know."

Ray-Roy felt the color drain from his face and Dusk let him go, stepping back.

"Don't tell Vendetta about this conversation either."

With that, the male vampire turned and walked away. After a few seconds, Ray-Roy followed. He climbed into the back, finding himself in between Vendetta and the door. He started to say something to her, when he noticed Dusk also inside watching him. Ray-Roy shut his mouth and turned to look out the window as the taxi started up.

….

Vendetta frowned as Ray-Roy turned away from her to watch the traffic go by. That was odd. He had never done that before. Usually, he would have taken this opportunity to try to wrap his arm around her or say a witty comment. Both of which would earn him an injury of some kind.

But this was just plain odd. The thought crossed her mind to ask what was up, but decided immediately against it. He was being hunted by some weird people who sent a vampire assassin after him. Of course he would act a bit out of the ordinary.

So she ignored it. For now.

…..

They got to the hotel room they were going to stay at for the night after about a five minute taxi ride. Valkyrie immediately checked both her and Skulduggery's bags, relieved when they had no Shoe inside of them. The others were too small so Valkyrie didn't bother checking them.

She exited the room she was going to be sharing with Vendetta and moved into the boys' room. Vendetta was sitting on the couch next to her father. Ray-Roy and Sanguine were talking on the other side of the room and Skulduggery was walking back and forth as he talked on the phone.

"That was Ghastly," Skulduggery said when he got off the phone. "He said that we don't have enough information for him to look up someone in the criminal database, but to keep in touch and he'll ask around."

"So what are we going to do?" Valkyrie asked.

"We are going to head back to the airport tomorrow morning. That is when Curse was supposed to show up with Ray-Roy and when we have the best opportunity to catch him."

"So now it's just free time?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yep, until six o' clock in the morning."

"Awesome," Valkyrie ran over and got out the hotel's gaming system.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Sanguine arrived at the airport as planned. Ray-Roy, Vendetta and Dusk were staying behind at the hotel. Valkyrie looked around the busy airport and fought back a yawn. She hadn't slept well. Not because the beds were uncomfortable, but because she was afraid the psychotic vampire she was forced to share a room with was going to rip her apart in the middle of the night.

Skulduggery nudged her, stopping her from dozing off. "Keep your eyes open, he could be anywhere."

"Where do we even start?" Valkyrie asked looking around.

"We'll start at the terminal where Curse would be getting off, the flight is arriving in ten minutes so we have to hurry."

The three quickly got to the airplane exit and they looked around, trying to find someone of the description.

"Is that him?" Valkyrie pointed over at a man with a mustache and brown hair. He was peering anxiously over the tops of peoples' heads. Like he was looking for someone.

"That's him," Skulduggery said.

"Great," Sanguine put his hand into his pocket. "Now I can give him a proper greetin'."

They moved over to the man, who looked up in surprise.

"Hello there," Skulduggery said cheerfully and punched him in the face.

The man fell backwards and Sanguine caught him. They quickly got an empty room and locked the door. Sanguine dumped the man on the floor and after a couple minutes, the man woke up.

He swore when he saw them and tried to sit up but Sanguine put his foot on his chest. The man sighed.

"Okay," Skulduggery said. "First question. What's your name?"

The man growled. "I'm not going to tell you."

Sanguine took out his razor and held it to his throat. "You are gonna answer the questions or I'll hurt ya very badly. Capiche?"

The man sighed again. "Got it."

"So," Valkyrie said. "What's your name?"

"Warren Spar."

"Okay Spar," Skulduggery said. "You are the one who hired that nice vampire to catch a man named Raymond-Leroy Sanguine and bring him to you right?"

"Yes."

"Great," Valkyrie said. "We're done then. We have the guy and we can continue on with our lives."

"Sorry missy," Spar spoke up. "It isn't as simple as that. I may have been the one to hire him but it was my boss who had me get things in place."

Valkyrie groaned. "Why can't it ever be simple?"

"Because life isn't simple and hates you," Skulduggery said cheerfully.

Valkyrie scowled.

"Who's your boss then?" Sanguine asked.

"I'm not liable to say that."

Sanguine dug his razor into his throat more. "Now are ya?"

"Yes, okay fine," Spar said quickly. "His name is Aaron Craze."

"Where can we find him?"

"Out on his base downtown."

"Okay. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to tie you up and leave you for the Cleavers who will very happily lead you to your cell."

Skulduggery handcuffed him and Sanguine put away his straight razor. The three left Spar alone and exited the airport; Skulduggery calling the American Sanctuary to let them know. After being told that Cleavers were coming to pick Spar up, they got a cab back to the hotel.

Skulduggery opened the door and they walked in finding Vendetta and Dusk watching TV while Ray-Roy sharpened his razor on the other side of the room.

Strange, Valkyrie thought. In all the time she had known them, Ray-Roy was glued to Vendetta's side.

"Good news son," Sanguine said walking over to Ray-Roy. "We caught the guy. But the bad news is he wasn't the one who hired him. His boss was."

"Oh. So, I'm guessin' we're gonna strike tonight then?"

"Yep, and this whole thing will be behind us."

"Then let's go now."

"Actually," Skulduggery said. "We need to scope the place out first. And we'll be doing that tonight."

Sanguine frowned. "What's tonight?"

"They are hosting a party, which we are going to sneak into."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So I hope you guys brought your best clothes because it's formal."

**Come on guys, why aren't you reviewing anymore? :'(**


End file.
